


what is THIS.

by kirbylovesyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbylovesyou/pseuds/kirbylovesyou
Summary: a scary mom and her edgy son adopt a kid





	what is THIS.

**Author's Note:**

> deadass i dont wanna beta read this so take it

"Why is there a child following us?"

Aku turned back as his mother said that, raising an eyebrow. "What do you-" his attention quickly shifted to a tiny girl behind them, covered in tattered clothing and dirt. She stared at them with big, shining eyes, as if she had never seen another person until now. His expression immediately softened at the sight of her and he knelt down. "W-Woah.. Mom, I think she's lost. Maybe we should find out where she came from?" he asked his mother, a small smile appearing on his face as he studied the girl more. She continued to gaze at him without saying a word. 

"No, my dear Aku, we don't even have to. You see how beat up she looks? Clearly abandoned," Seiko replied and huffed in irritation, "Just get over it and kill her. We need to get back to the inn, it'll get dark soon." She spun around with a grimace and continued to saunter down the street. Aku was conflicted and looked back and forth between the girl and his mother. He didn't want to kill her, she was just a child for goodness sake! He had never killed a child before! There was no need to after all, adults were far more juicier and full of meat. Aku looked back once more to see the figure of his mother slowly diminish and panicked. He picked up the child without thinking and rushed to keep up with her. Thankfully, she did not make a sound, so Seiko didn't even know he took the kid. The dirt that covered her also hid her scent well so Seiko was totally clueless as to what happened. Soon enough they returned to the inn and Aku barely managed to sneak her inside.

Once they were settled in, Seiko shuffled towards one of the beds and sat down. Aku just stood there awkwardly, still holding onto the child. He coughed.

"Uhm.. I may or may not have brought her along with us..." he said.

"WHAT?" Seiko snapped at him and finally saw that he did indeed bring the filthy kid along with him. She stood up abruptly and staggered towards him, "Why didn't you kill her?! She's weak and vulnerable, an easy target!" Aku backed up as she came to him, hugging the girl closer to protect her. That did not go unnoticed by Seiko and she narrowed her eyes. "Okay then. I'll kill her myself."

"W-Wait! Mom, please, get a hold of yourself for once! I.. I just... Felt bad for her.."  
"Bad? She's going to die anyways. What's the point?"  
"Mom, haven't you ever felt compassion for anyone?! Could you not kill a child for me, just this once? For me, mom!"

That made Seiko stop. She eyed the girl once more, then thought about what Aku said. For him... Of course, she'd do anything for him. She sighed.

"...Fine. Go and clean her up then. I don't want her staining the room I paid for."

Aku mentally cheered for himself. It wasn't often that she let him do these things, well.. They rarely ever happened anyways. He pat the girl's head and smiled, "You hear that, little one? You get to stay!" Aku had never felt this giddy since he made new friends. Speaking of his friends, it's just been a week since he knew them, yet they already felt like family. Now he had one more person to add to the family! She just needed a good clean up and she'd be good to go.

Aku headed to the bathroom with the girl in his arms, quietly humming a tune that his mother taught him. He opened the door with his foot since it was already slightly ajar and went in. "Okay, now don't go anywhere while I set up the bath!" he told her and set the girl down on the floor. She stood there and tilted her head slightly.

"Not much of a talker, are you? I wonder..if you can even speak..?" he shook his head. "Well, we can always teach that to you! Or, I will... Since my mom just sees you as food..." Aku chuckled nervously and then prepared the water, making sure the temperature was warm before filling it up. Once it was full he remembered that it was quite indecent to undress a girl and so he had to get help... from his mother.

He peeked his head out and called for her. "Mom...! I uh... Need help..." It didn't take long before she appeared and he stepped out of the bathroom.

"What is it?"  
"Y-You should wash her. It's... weird... if I do it..."  
"...Ah." Seiko laughed softly and pinched his cheek. "You're a good boy, Aku. For you, I'll do it." She went into the bathroom with nothing else to say, leaving Aku standing there with a pout.

"You're the only one who can anyways..." he mumbled before going back to the main room.

Inside, Seiko simply stared at the girl as she stared right back. It was like a staring contest up in there. Her expression was blank and so was hers. The girl then blinked and Seiko was about to call her out until she ran up to her and gave her a hug. This made Seiko almost die of a heart attack. Why did she suddenly do this? It was absolutely unheard of! But also... very cute of her. Seiko's maternal instincts were revived in that one instance and she picked up the girl, holding her close. Not long after, she was placed in the bathtub and Seiko was scrubbing away at the dirt, singing gently to the child. Her personality changes were a mystery to all. One moment she wanted her dead and the next she's treating her with kindness. Strange.. very strange indeed.

On the other hand, Aku was waiting for the both of them to finish by cleaning up his sword. He was using some old cloth to rub off the dried up blood on it. Just as he was done he heard Seiko walk into the room announcing, "She's all clean! Look at her Aku, she's adorable, isn't she?" He sighed at that. Of course... Another one of her sudden changes. He didn't even know why his own mother was like this but it was better than her killing the child.

"Ah, yes, I see that." he now had a good look at her real appearance. Her hair was bright blonde, completely contrasting against his mother's which was pitch black. Similar to them, she had pale skin as well. Her eyes were as blue as the morning sky which made him stare at it in awe. Why would anyone abandon such a cute kid? Absolute monsters. 

"Come on, Aku! Help me prepare dinner for Minako!" Seiko says with a gleeful tone as she heads into the kitchen.

"Wait - you named her already!?"


End file.
